Let it Rain
by kitkattiger21
Summary: Emily tells Derek something that will change their relationship forever. Derek leaves it all behind and Emily blames herself for everything. One-shot Song-fic Let it Rain by David Nail. PLease read even though I suck at summaries :p


**Ok ya'll this is a Criminal Minds songfic about Derek and Emily, who by the way I totally LOVE. The song is **_**Let It Rain **_**by David Nail. I**** thought of this when I was at work and my friend said I should try it. In the song when it says anything feminine it is referring to Derek, not Emily. Hope you love and PLEASE review. By the way I own NOTHING and David Nail is awesome. Heeeheee and cute.**

_It's hard to find the perfect time to say something you know is gonna change everything_

_Living with the shame it ain't nothing like the pain I saw on her face_

_Now me and my pile of things that she threw out the window, drowning next to me_

_No seven years of good can't hide the one night I forgot to wear that ring._

Emily dreaded the fact she had to talk to him about that phone call she got from her old boss. The fact she had to tell him she wanted to leave ever since she got back. His face was a lot worse then the wooden stake that Doyle had stabbed through her many months ago. He had loved her through it all and been her friend for years. Emily told him she_ might_ go even though they both knew she would, she just dropped a bomb with little warning.

_So let it rain, let it pour, she don't love me anymore_

_Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me_

_Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve_

_Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain_

_Last thing I remember was the unfamiliar taste of someone on my lips _

_It's too late to turn around_

_When the shades start coming down_

_The guilt you feel is the last thing on your mind_

Emily knew it was too much to drop on someone so short notice, but right then she was just thinking about herself. Derek's words," I think I miss you already," brought her to the reality of the bomb she had just dropped._ I know I deserve it_, she thought as she saw his deep brown eyes. She knew she should feel guilty for what she had done. She had messed up their friendship and relationship in that moment for an old boss in the Central Intelligence Agency. It was too late to turn back so she just kept going for his sake.

_So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore_

_So just let it come down on me, let it come down on me_

_Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve_

_Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain_

_So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore_

_Just let it come down on me let it come down on me_

_Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, let it come down on me_

_Let it come down on me, let it rain _

_Ooh let it rain, ooh let it rain, just let it rain, just let it rain, ooh let it rain_

When Emily and Derek danced his words cut her deeper than she thought they could, but she knew they needed to.

"Emily, I love you I know you couldn't say no, so I'm letting you make your own choice. I promise you I won't look back for our sake." It crushed her that he didn't love her like she loved him anymore. She held on to him tighter as they moved back and forth to the music just to let him know that everything between them was alright. The rain started as a light mist and then just got heavier and heavier as they continued to dance. Everybody left except for them. "Derek, I love you as more than a friend, but I understand I'm the one leaving so suddenly. You have a right to leave whatever it was we had behind. You should go inside I will be fine out here alone." She watched him leave. His head hanging lower than normal from the deep pain she had caused him. Emily let the rain fall on her, she didn't care if she got struck by lightning or if she got pneumonia, she deserved it. A part of both of them died that night and she let it happen. Emily walked home and let the rain come down on her as she whispered, "Let it rain! I don't care anymore, just let it pour on me."

THE END.

**PLEASE PLEASE review, let me know if it was great, awful, or just ok.**


End file.
